1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable management apparatus, and more particularly, to a cable management apparatus for computer peripherals having an interface for connecting and disconnecting the computer peripherals.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable manager apparatuses are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,180, which is herein incorporated by reference, provides a cable manager apparatus unifying ports of peripheral equipment. Such cable manager apparatuses do not provide an ability to easily connect/disconnect a computer from the computer peripheral devices. In such prior art apparatuses, each of the respective cables for each of the peripheral devices must at least be disconnected from the back of the computer or from the cable manager apparatus itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable manager apparatus that provides an ability to easily connect a computer to and easily disconnect a computer from peripheral devices. Such a cable manager apparatus with an easy connect/disconnect would be useful for computer owners who are unfamiliar with cable port types and who have to disconnect the cables to their computer in order to bring their computer in for service, to clean around or underneath the computer, or for some other reason.